Untidy
is an Earth-attribute Rare Yo-kai and one of the Wicked Executives. Biology Untidy is a hulking humanoid who, like most of the other Wicked Executives, has dark gray skin, which in particular to him, sports two dark purple rhinoceros tattoos which appear mouth-opened and looking to each other. He is the fourth tallest wicked executive due to not having an horns, like Unkeen and Unpleasent, and not a lot of hair, like Unkaind although he is the heaviest. He also has thick purple lips, two round black eyes with fuchsia sclera and a bob haircut with five short horns on top of it. Unlike his colleagues, he has few clothing, appearing shirtless to sport his tattoos, wearing only dark purple pants and a milky pink obi and wristbands, as well as dark colored sandals. He sports the trademark Wicked flame on his abdomen. Relationships Dame Dedtime Along with the other Wicked Executives, he serves Dedtime as her most powerful Wicked Minions. He was born from Dedtime's desperation. Profile ''Yo-kai watch 2: Psychic Specters Found on the second floor of Gourd Pond Museum at night after completing Directator's quest and accepting Dame Dedtime's Quest. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Untidy and the other executives can rarely be befriended as a reward for beating a story mission in Chapter 11. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is transfixed by terrible power. SPD decreases.}} Quotes *'Befriended:' "You're a lively one, aren't you? Let's be friends!" *'Loafing:' "Oh, let me rest..." *'Being traded:' "I heard you were kinda messy... Me too!" *'Receiving food (favourite):' "Mmm, hearty..." *'Receiving food (normal):' "Well, I ate it." *'Receiving food (disliked):' "Snore..." *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai:' "Ain't no messing, we gonna be the bestest friends!" Etymology His Japanese name, "Gōkai" is a pun on , with the latter kanji being replaced by , which is a part of all Wicked Executives and Wicked Servants' names in Japanese. His English name, "Untidy" is taken directly from the English word "untidy", and notably starts with "Un-", like all Wicked Executives' names in English. His German name, "Ganzo", taken from "Aufs Ganze gehen" ("to go all out"). His Brazilian Portuguese, '"Malfazejo" '''is a combination of "malvado" (evil) and "desejo" (desire). Trivia * In [[M01|''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie]], a Yo-kai resembling him (credited as "Golem Wicked" in the English dub) appears when Dedtime farts. Though it is still unknown if it is the same Untidy, as Untidy is only slightly taller than most Yo-kai in the game and he has a different demeanor. Additionally, no other Wicked Executives appear in the movie. *His English name seemingly has no direct correlation with him as his personality and abilities do not seem to actually have anything to do with untidiness. *However, Whisper comments that "even his brain is untidy" when he doesn't remember Nate from 60 years ago during the Quest in Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. In other languages de:Ganzo Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Wicked Executives Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Wicked Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai